Pokemon Explores of the World: The Mystery of the Orbs
by VenusVioletSmith
Summary: COMING SOON! When 6 pokemon form a team while the world face tremendous danger. Old friends are destroyed as one Team face the trials only to fail while new bonds are made and the 6 overcome. Join Venus, Aura, Mars , Ace, Rocky and Shadow in the adventure of their lives! PS: The team consists of 2 eevees, an alolan vulpix, a luxio a bagon and a zorou who all evolve(SEND YOUR OC)
1. Chapter 1

**UPDTAE: This story is over. Not because I cannot do it oram too lazy but because I am not enjoying writing it plus I have exams on 21** **st** **-25** **th** **November and 15** **th** **-25** **th** **December than again in February and March yeah my school sucks. Instead I will start a new fanfic, a mystery dungeon type thing except not full mystery dungeon. I want you all to vote from these Ocs provided to me but I have confirmed some pokemon. You can also send me some but I can only except 5 ok. It will be released from 26** **th** **December to 3** **rd** **January and I will try to release on the 26** **th** **so there can be more Updates**

 **Confirmed Cast:**

 **Venus the Eevee(male)**

 **Aura the Alalon Vulpix(female)**

 **Mars the Luxio(male)**

 **Ace the Eevee(female)**

 **Rocky the Bagon(male)**

 **Shadow thew Zoroua(male)**

 **Wish the Blissey(female)**

 **Luck the Absol(female)**

 **Kineaset the Alakazam(male)**

 **Shock the Jolteon(male)**

 **Angel the Milotic(female)**

 **Bless the Gardevoir(female)**

 **Katai the Arcanine(male)**

 **Character you must vote from. These are Ocs that are not mine instead they are ones already provided to me. Vote for 3 out of the 6**

 **Michael the Crobat: Fuzzboy**

 **Raiden the Venasaur: Krisdavolos**

 **Natalie the Braixen: MasterKat1**

 **Nips the Gengar: Krisdavalos1**

 **Tanya the Drifloon:jalengu02**

 **Ok now here is the format for the OC.**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Back-story:**

 **Talents:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Moveset: (4-8 only)**


	2. A Preview1

**Pokémon Explorers of the World: Mystery of the Orbs.**

 **Venus: A preview**

Chapter 1

A young Eevee was staring at a poster in his room, he sat on a purple bed with many bookshelves located In his huge room, the walls were painted purple and he had the latest thing in his room. Two closets were on one side of the room near the bathroom door and a dressing table encrusted with jewels also stood on the other side. He was much more smaller than most Eevees and he had a purple jewel encrusted on his chest barely noticeable what with the poofy fur, the jewl was surrounded by a patter on waves, something he was born with. "Venus, honey, the psychologist is here to see you." He heard his mom call out, honestly he was fine, sure he had been experimented on but he hadn't done anything super crazy since than, except maybe freeze his dads favourite car, but he had melted it but then again he fired an energy ball but hey! It only happened once and now he was in controll of his 3 new attacks. He sighed before walking out of his room, but not before stashing the Blissey Guildposter behind a self-portrait.


	3. A Preview2

**Pokémon Explorers of the World: Mystery of the Orbs.**

 **Aura: A preview**

Chapter 1

An alolan vulpix ran through a forest, looking back with a mixture of excitement, happiness and fear. The dense forest was full of vibrant trees taller than an alolan Exegcutor, the ground strewn with dirts, roots and smaller flora. Sounds of feet running behind could be heard as the vulpix looked back, "Give it up Aura, you ain't gonna defeat us" a pigdeotto shouted as Aura shot back, "Never! Now take this- Powder Snow!" A stream of snowballs surrounded by light blue energy shot from the pokemons mouth, hitting the flying type and knocking it down onto a Raticate who wriggled out with amazing speed but the alolan vulpix blocked the attack with her very own Moonblast taking the rat out. A Magmar and Midnight-form Lyconrock reached to see their allies knocked out, but their gaze shifted to the sapphire coulored jewel that was glowing on her back with pattern like wave of smaller ones on the side of it. "Give it up honey, we both have the advantage here" the magmar sneered but the vulpix gave a determined and fierce look before letting out a powerful Aurora beam that hit the Lycanrock….


	4. A Preview3

**Pokémon Explorers of the World: Mystery of the Orbs.**

 **Ace: A preview**

Chapter 1

An Eevee gazed out of the car at the fields of lush green and blue. The car stopped and she got out with her suitcase and bag pack but not before the cab zoomed out leaving behind a trail of smoke and dust. She sighed before reaching into her bag pack and taking out a picture of the Blissey guild, "Ugh, still a long journey ahead of me" she whined as started walking the opposite direction of the cab. Herds of Milktank and Tauros passed along with many Mudsdales and Rapidash herds …...as she continued on into a forest. On her arm was a vibrant pink jewel that was surrounded by a wave like pattern of smaller ones. Many pokemons and humans had tried to hunt her but one hyper voice and quick attack get away was she needed, sometimes Protect and Shadow ball came in handy along with yawn…She entered the denser part when she heard a large cry that alerted her


	5. UPDATE

**UPDATE: PLEASE PEOPLE VOTE FOR 3 OF THESE 5 POKEMON**

Michael the crobot by Fuzzboy

Nat the Braixen by MasterKat1

Raiden the Venasuar by Krisdavolas1

Nips the Gengar by Krisdavalos1

Tanya the Drifloon by jalengu02

 **AND ALSO LEAVE YOUR OCS IN A REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAIILS+MORE PREVIEW OF THE MAIN 6 COMING SOON 3 LEFT**


	6. Chapter 1 the Start

Chapter 1

An Eevee ran through the forest on his liitle legs. The little Eevee had a long scratch starting from his right eye and ending at his right forepaw that was bleeding profoundly as a large Pidgeotto flew above him. He had known running away from home was not a good idea and he only had a bagpack full of his possessions that would obviously not last the journey to the Blissey Guild. "Help!" He screamed into the air as the large bird snickered, thw worst part was that he was scared of all birds. His screams did go unheard as an alolan Vulpix had heard him. She hopped out of her tree hollow to investigate when she saw the source cornered by a large Pidgeotto. "Not you again" she groaned as both pokemon turned around to look at her, the Eevee was whimpering while the flying type smirked, "Time for revenge honey, why don't I start with this little cutie" the blue vulpix growled and got into fighting possession. Keeping a calm head was key, and while she may have the type advantage, the bird had the terrain advantage. The fox charged up an Aurora beam as she fired the multi coloured beam at the bird who dodged it. The bird started glowing in a blue light as she charged up the attack before launching the powerful brave bird, flying towards the vulpix at incredible speed, but the fox was smarter. She was charging up a powder snow but before she could fire at the right time, an array of yellow stars hit the bird as it went off balance and crashed into a tree. "Freeze it!" The brown fox exclaimed and The vulpix nodded and shot the attack which effectively froze the target. The bird however thawed out due to the large amount of heat she had produced with her attack. The vulpix went over and sent it flying back with an extrasensory as the Eevee stared in awe. The vulpix turned her attention back to the Eevee and noticed the cut, "Your hurt she!" exclaimed "Let me take you back to my house" The Eevee nodded, "My name is Venus what's yours?" He asked weakly "Call me Aura." The Vulpix replied. Venus nodded before slipping into consciousness.

Venus pov…

I woke on warm bed made of trees, me scratch had stopped bleeding but it was still hurting a lot. I got up and looked around, it seemed like I was in some sort of tree hollow, nothing like my old home, there was another bed next to mine, 2 book shelves (oh Yeah) and a Large closet. "So your awake" I heard "Good now hold still" a blue fox like pokemon came with a weird blue paste "Oran berries" she said I recognized her as Aura while she applied the medicine. "Are you Aura?" I asked tentatively while she nodded in reply. "Thanks" I told her "It's no problem" she replied before gently spreading the paste "Here all done, Venus wasn't it?" "Yes" I nodded. "So what were you doing?" the alolan Vulpix asked. "Oh I uhh I was thinking about joining one of the Guilds but my family didn't approve hence the bird" I timidly answered "What the fu- they sent a bird to KILL you" Aura yelled "Yeah well lets not dwell on the past hehe" Venus chuckled out nervously. Aura was still shocked at the fact that Venus's family was like that and she couldn't help think that all her family may have been like that. "Well I best get going, thanks for helping me and uhh one second" Venus was rummaging through his bag before he took out two purple bows "Here these are for you" Aura was shocked at this, she had never gotten a gift she accepted them and put them on her ears. She then went towards her closet and took out a beautiful pink and blue scarf, "Here take this" Venus was awestruck at its beauty "I couldn't it's too pretty and" but Aura had wrapped it around my neck. I took out the letter that I had been sent, "Hey I received the same letter" Aura said shocked "Outside Blissey Guild. The End of Ethereal" She rummaged through her belongings before taking out an exact copy "Well were you thinking of going" I asked "Well duh but… Hey how bout we go together" She exclaimed and that was when our journey started.

Scene Shift

A Bagon was holding a letter that said 'Outside Blissey Guild, End of Ethereal Forest' "Well that's not too far for Rocky THE BAGON WHO FLIED" the tiny Dragon shouted before jumping from the top of a Cliff "IRON HEAD" his head turned grey as he hit the ground head first, creating a depression. He got up as if nothing had happened and started moving towards the Gates that signified the end of the Ethereal Forest. Rocky treversed through the canyon before he saw the huge tree that signified the beginning of Ethereal Forest.

From far away in the distance a Silvally with a Light Blue crest was taking to a grayish black orb that floated in the air. A deep voice came from within the orb "Anon have you sighted them" "Only the Bagon, Vulpix and one of the Eevee's. Alvon (pronounced Al-vh-aon) I do not have to attack yes, you said-" "I know what I told you, I know you do not want to harm others but you do realize if you do not do my bidding, your Family dies" the voice said again "Yes Matser Alvon" Anon said "When do I attack?"

"As soon as all of them reach the gates" Alvon said through the Orb before the Silvally ran towards the gate, sending a signal through the Orb as both he and the Orb disappeared.

 **A/N: How was it, the other 3 characters will be revealed in Chapter 2 and do not worry I will give more screen time to Rocky since right now is not enough but hopefully you liked it. I will be posting the next elimination thingy soon maybe now probs not wish me luck on my mid-terms, I've had 3 so far and both went really well hoping to achieve straight A's.**

 **Peace VenusViolet**


End file.
